1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to members of a rack, specifically a water-injection rack base for a mast.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A water-injection rack comprises a base, a stay bar and a marker. The stay bar is inserted into a hole of the base, and the marker is connected to the stay bar. In order to keep the rack stable, the rack base needs a weight. Since the base is hollow, the cavity of the base needs to be injected with water. Due to its large volume, the water injected rack base for a mast is generally composed of four ¼ shells, which are independent from each other and can be joined together. On the ¼ shells are provided water injection holes and bracket holes. When in use each time, the ¼ shells need to be connected by bolts, thus bringing about an inconvenience to some extent.